un entraînement spécial
by Ninjaralexia
Summary: Après leur écrasante victoire face aux s4, la team d'Emperor decide de fêter ça, seulement l'un d'eux reste en retrait afin d'être tranquille, manque de chance pour lui, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Emperor qui avait d'autres projets en tête...


La nuit venait de tomber sur Chromapolis, alors que les autres festoyaient sur notre victoire écrasante face aux S4, moi j'errai sans but précis, visitant de part et d'autre les longs couloirs du bâtiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien, toutefois je fus très vite tiré de mes pensées par la voix de celui dont je ne pourrai jamais me separer.

\- tu n'es pas avec les autres?

Surpris, je me retourna lentement dans sa direction, mains dans les poches avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- tu sais que je n'aime pas les fêtes.

Il sourit, normalement ça aurait été une bonne nouvelle mais en guise de réponse, il se contenta de faire un simple signe de la main pour que je le suive et vu son regard, je sentis vite que j'allais m'en prendre pour mon grade.

\- où allons nous comme ça?

\- patience mon ami tu vas comprendre.

Je me tue un moment, me contentant de le suivre jusqu'au rez de chaussée, au plus j'avançai au plus mon estomac se nouait, qu'avait t'il bien pu préparer? J'eus vite la réponse à ma question en attrapant au vol mon arme.

\- un petit duel comme au bon vieux temps, ça te tente?

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, pas de doute j'allais me faire laminer, mais après tout qui suis-je pour oser défier un ordre de l'empereur?

\- et comment j'te préviens, je te ferais pas de cadeaux!

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, ça y est, la machine était lancé.

\- moi non plus!

Alors que la peinture volait dans les airs, une faille se créa chez Emperor me laissant ainsi le temps nécessaire pour contre attaquer, bien sûr c'était trop beau pour être vrai, dès l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange en moi, un frisson? non..je ne sais pas, pourtant, ce n'était pas mon genre, alors pourquoi maintenant?

\- t'as loupé ta chance.

Me ramenant à la réalité, je tentai de le toucher mais je me fis très facilement tuer, le seul mot qui résonnait dans ma tête n'était autre que;

\- merde!

Ne m'avouant pas vaincu, je retenta des approches de plus en plus discrètes, mais là aussi rien, je me faisais une fois de plus liquider, on continua comme ça pendant encore une trentaine de minutes avant que je ne m'écroule comme une masse sur le sol à bout de souffle.

\- bon je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir.

Se rapprochant de moi, Emperor me prit en poids sur son dos pour nous conduire tous les deux jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois arrivé, il me déposa délicatement sur son grand lit.

\- j'en ai pas pour longtemps, en attendant repose toi un peu.

J'hochai la tête avant qu'il ne parte sous la douche, me laissant seul, perdu dans mes pensées.

\- (mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu? bon sang Eging, reprends toi! c'etait quoi cette performance des bacs à sable?)

Alors que tout se chamboulait dans mon esprit, je me tourna en direction du cadre posé à côté du lit, c'était une photo de nous deux étant gamin, ça paraissait si loin maintenant... juste à côté de cette dernière se trouvait une autre photo, mais cette fois si, il était en compagnie de son frère, quand on y pense, c'est fou comme il sont complices tous les deux ça me rendrait presque jaloux.

Les minutes défilaient et moi je n'avais toujours pas bougé, ce lit était si agréable.. on aurait dit un nuage, alors que je fermais doucement les yeux, Emperor ressortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas voir la tête de débile mental que je devais sûrement tirer en ce moment même.

\- bah quoi?

Me sortant une fois de plus de mes pensées, je me releva doucement avant de m'asseoir dans sa direction rouge de honte.

\- rien mais... voilà t'es en serviette devant moi, t'as pas honte?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté me faisant comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction avant de reprendre délicatement;

\- honte de quoi? on est amis, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai honte.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe, alors même après tout ce temps passé comme équipier, il me considérait toujours comme son ami? Toutes ces années que j'ai passé à l'épauler du mieux que je le pouvais n'avait en rien changé son point de vue? Génial!

\- je te trouve étrange ce soir, t'as de la fièvre? t'es tout rouge.

\- je... heu...n..non..tout va bien...

Je ne parvenais même plus à aligner un mot derrière l'autre, pourquoi est ce qu'il me faisait autant d'effet?

\- je demandé juste.. par ce que tout à l'heure, on aurait dit que tu n'avais jamais utilisé ton arme.

Me ramenant à la triste réalité, je ne bougea plus, le regard dans le vide, je cherché une excuse qui pouvait tenir la route mais je n'ai jamais étais très doué pour ce genre de chose.

\- j'étais fatigué!

Bien sûr...t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux? J'te jure quel abrutis, maintenant c'est sur, il allait se douter de quelque chose, à ma grande surprise, non, à la place il marcha vers moi d'un pas assuré avant de poser sa main contre ma poitrine en exerçant une légère pression dessus pour me rallonger sur le matela.

\- ne bouge plus.

À ces derniers mots, je pouvais sentir ma température corporelle monter en flèche et mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite, je n'osa plus bouger le moindre muscles, j'étais comme hypnotiser par son charisme, mais bon sang pourquoi me faisait t'il ressentir ça?

Il rapprocha deux de ses doigts près de mon oeil avant d'ouvrir très minutieusement un peu plus ma paupière, inspectant rapidement mon oeil gauche, il en fit de même avec le droit, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal il reprit tout bas;

\- pourtant tu n'as pas les yeux rouge? ou alors j'ai mal vu?

Percé à jour, ma respiration se fit plus sifflante et mon corps commença à légèrement trembler en sentant le souffle chaud d'Emperor contre ma peau, mais encore ça c'est rien en comparaison de ce qui se passait en bas...

\- (non..non pas maintenant..)

Je croisa rapidement les jambes avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive mais alors que j'essayais de me calmer et de partir furtivement, il me rattrapa vite et vient s'asseoir sur moi à califourchon m'immobilisant sur le lit en me bloquant toute possibilités de fuite, cette fois j'étais vraiment mal.

\- pourquoi est ce que je te sens aussi crispé?

\- pas..crispé..moi..bien...

Ah mais la honte! C'est quoi tout ces bégaiements? bordel Eging calme toi et pense à une chose qui te fera pas bander.. hum.. le combat de ce midi! non mauvaise idée je repense à l'autre là, comment il s'appel déjà? Amora? Alaba? bah peu importe pense à autre chose!

Dans le même temps Emperor lança un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de devenir subitement presque aussi rouge que moi en voyant la bosse devenu maintenant bien visible se former dans mon pantalon.

\- oh...Je vois...Je me disais bien que je sentais un truc... sous mes fesses..

Oh non ça y est il l'a vue! je suis mort! Bon ok.. alors du calme reprend toi et respire.

\- n..non c'est pas ce que tu crois

\- shhuuu.

Déposant son index contre mes levres pour qu'elles reste close, il m'avait bien fais comprendre de rester sage et de ne plus parler, bon dieu, mais dans quelle merde m'étais-je encore fouré?

Étrangement, il ne s'était pas décalé et me fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire, à quoi pouvais-je bien m'attendre? allait t'il m'en vouloir?

\- et si on s'occupait un peu de ça?

Un sourire niais prit place sur mon visage, s'occupait de ça? est ce qu'il voulait dire par là qu'il voulait le...? après tout, ce serait bien son style, ce gars est imprévisible, sans même m'en rendre compte, je me surpris à lui répondre;

\- je suis tout à toi.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus de même que le miens, on allait vraiment le faire? j'en eu vite la certification en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes pour chercher ma langue, je ne résista pas et le laissa faire, c'était si agréable de l'avoir si près de moi, alors que je m'abandonner à lui, il glissa ses mains sous mon tricot avant de venir jouer avec mes tetons durci par le plaisir, était-ce vraiment raisonnable de faire ce genre de choses entre amis?

\- c'est fous quand même l'effet que je te procure...

\- m'en parle pas...

Alors que le rouge me montait de plus en plus aux joues, Emperor laissa l'une de ses mains redescendre vers mon sexe, avant de venir baisser mon short jusqu'à mes chevilles, laissant ainsi ma virilité à son entière merci.

\- je sens que je vais bien aimer m'amuser avec toi.

En guise de réponse, j'hocha les épaules, après tout c'était lui le chef, moi je n'étais là que pour le satisfaire, bien que malgré tout j'y trouvé aussi mon compte.

Alors qu'il se recula lentement, moi je restait là, à attendre qu'il fasse son oeuvre, au moment même où il laissa sa tête retomber vers mon intimité je senti sa langue parcourir de haut en bas toute la longueur de mon membre, m'arrachant par la même occasion plusieurs gémissements incontrôlé qui me rendirent probablement encore plus rouge, mais ça, je m'en fichais bien, je laissa ma tête retomber en arrière et j'écarta un peu plus les jambes pour laisser le champ libre à Emperor qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour mettre en bouche mon sexe me faisant une fois de plus me cambrer en arrière et crier son prénom.

Bien que je ne voyais pas sa tête, je crû le sentir sourir une nouvelle fois, bon sang ce gars était si bon dans tous les domaines! jamais je ne pourrais un jour prétendre être son égal, il continua encore pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne vienne crier mon plaisir dans sa bouche, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il avala tout.

\- la prochaine fois préviens moi avant de jouir.

\- désolé..mais t'étais tellement bon...

Je me surpris une fois encore à le tutoyer, faudrait quand même pas que ça devienne une habitude.

\- on passe à la vitesse supérieure?

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, il retira d'un simple geste sa serviette de bain me laissant voir sa verge fièrement dressé, alors lui aussi éprouvait du plaisir? je me releva avec difficulté pour venir plonger mon regard dans le sien, diable ce qu'il était sexy!

\- je t'attend.

Il rit, chose qu'il ne faisait pas tous les jours, moi j'étais là, assis en tailleur prenant appuis sur mes mains pour ne pas tomber en arrière en attendant qu'il est fini de plier sa serviette pour revenir à la charge.

\- tourne toi.

Je m'exécuta et me mit en levrette, me laissant encore une fois à sa merci, je croisa les bras sous ma tête avant de lancer un regard furtif à Emperor qui s'était déjà placé derrière moi, maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à me pénétrer, mon regard se posa sur les deux photos de tout à l'heure, je pense que lui aussi s'en aperçu car il les allongea sur la table de chevet face contre le bois.

\- je pense qu'elles en on asser vu pour ce soir.

Je lui souria, décidément il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui, alors que je repensé au bons moments que l'on avait vécu dans notre enfance, je me réveilla vite en sentant Emperor se glisser en moi, je me cambra légèrement avant de me détendre de nouveau.

\- pardon, j'aurai dû te prévenir?

\- n..non t'inquiète

\- je préfère ça.

Encore une fois je senti le plaisir monter en moi, il bougeait avec un mouvement si fluide que je ne sentais même pas une pointe de douleur, juste du bien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir à chacun de ses allers-retours, c'est comme si il me donné un avant goût de ce qu'est la luxure, à ce rythme, je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps.

\- hum...Empe...ah..

La honte je n'arrivais même plus à parler, ce qu'il me faisait était si bon, ciel pourquoi me procurait t'il autant d'effet?

\- si c'est pour dire ça, tu ne devrais même pas te fatiguer à parler.

Je ria faiblement, ma chaleur corporelle monta encore un peu plus en sentant ses mains froides se baladait librement sur mon corps bouillonnant d'envie, bizarrement, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, le sentir aussi proche de moi me rendait heureux, je commençais réellement à perdre pied, tout ces attouchements étaient si agréable, à tel point que je pouvais sentir mon membre se remplir de nouveau ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne revienne éjaculer.

Se saisissant de mon sexe, il recommença à balader ses doigts dessus, me faisant ainsi encore plus de bien, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était de me regarder dans un miroir, je devais être dans un état si lamentable, je transpirais à grosse gouttes et je ne parvenais même plus à deglutir laissant ma salive se freyer un chemin au coin de mes lèvres

\- tu aime ce que je te fais?

\- ah...ah..oui...c'est...trop...b..bon!

Je cacha ma tête entre mes bras pour ne pas qu'il ne me vois dans cet état, bon dieu, mais reprend toi Eging! Les minutes défilaient et moi je me lâcha pour la deuxième fois en même temps que lui, nous laissent reprendre un peu de souffle, il me retourna comme un rien dans sa direction, moi en revanche, je n'osais pas montrer mon visage, j'avais beaucoup trop honte.

\- enlève tes bras.

\- pourquoi?

\- je veux voir ton visage.

J'accéda timidement à sa requête et libera ma tête prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, tout fier de lui, il chuchota près de mon oreille;

\- j'aime bien cette facette de toi.

Je tourna la tête vers la droite, yeux fermé et sourir forcé, déjà qu'il était divin, dire ça me donné encore plus chaud.

\- j'en veux encore.

Venait t'il de me donner un ordre direct? ou avais-je mal entendu? il en voulait plus, tout comme moi, je me surpris une fois encore à accepter sans résistance.

\- moi aussi.

À la bonne heure, la nuit ne faisait que commencer, chose qui ne me déplu pas du tout, comme ça au moins je pourrai en profiter plus longtemps.

Il entama de nouveau ses vas-et-vient dans mon intimité déjà bien sensibilisé, en prenant un malin plaisir à martyriser un peu plus ma pauvre prostate qui ne cherchait qu'à se faire encore plus mal.

Laissant encore une bonne heure s'écouler, je jouit pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de nos ébats alors que lui ne s'était lâché que deux fois, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, il était tellement bon au lit.

\- j'en peux plus...

\- ah..a..moi aussi...

Sa voix était si portante, à ce moment là, je compris que lui aussi était sincère et que ce n'était pas juste l'histoire d'une nuit, j'étais à bout de souffle et mon cul me faisait super mal maintenant que la chaleur était retombé, décidément rien à redire sur cette magnifique soirée, bien que je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés à marcher demain.

\- on retourne à la douche.

Et voilà, encore un ordre du roi, faire trempette avec lui? quel honneur, j'en suis!

\- ok

Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva sans effort avant de nous mener jusqu'à sa magnifique baignoire vêtu de blanc, pas de doute, ce gars vivait aisément dans le plus grand des luxes.

On entra à tour de rôle, lui en premier et moi sur ses talons, lorsque je senti l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau, je gemissa une nouvelle fois.

\- alors elle est asser chaude à ton goût?

J'acquiessa encore, il me prit contre lui avant de commencer à me savonner le dos, je le laissa faire et laissa mon corps se détendre sous cette magnifique attention de sa part.

Lorsqu'il commença à s'occuper du bas, je me dendina légèrement, il souria encore et j'en fit de même, une fois bien propre, nous sortâmes en même temps de la douche, serviette sur la taille avant de nous rediriger vers le lit devenu bizarrement encore plus douillé.

\- alors? Comment as tu trouvé ta soirée?

Je ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui répondre le plus simplement du monde.

\- divine..

Inconsiament, je me rapprocha de lui et plongea mon regard dans ses magnifique yeux couleur or, je crû le voir légèrement cramoisir, alors il n'était pas complètement insensible lui aussi?

\- donc, dis moi maintenant, pourquoi as tu fuis la soirée avec les autres?

Je resta mué quelques temps avant de légèrement surchauffer, fallait t'il lui dire la vérité?

\- je te l'ai déjà dis, j'étais fatigué.

Ne me croyant même pas moi, je detourna mon regard de lui avant de me raclée la gorge, même mon comportement me trahissait.

\- j'y crois pas une seconde. Pourquoi n'étais tu pas avec les autres? Répond honnêtement.

Donc pas le choix quoi? Je n'allait quand même pas lui balancer comme ça que c'est par-ce-que j'avais espoir de passer une nuit avec lui, si?

\- je...

\- tu?

\- ...je...j..

\- bref, tu voulais qu'on soit seuls, c'est ça?

Tout simplement glaçant, percé à jour comme un rien, comment me sortir de là maintenant? Bah et puis zut autant tout dire et crever l'abcès au pire je risque quoi de bien méchant à part perdre un tentacules?

\- oui.

\- pourquoi?

\- par ce que je t'aime...

Un long moment de silence prit place entre nous, moi j'étais paralysé et lui était bah... comme d'hab...

\- redis moi ça.

Timidement et à voix basse, je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de reprendre tout rouge;

\- je... t'aime?

En guise de réponse, j'eus un regard perçant et un Emperor accroupi à tout juste trois centimètre près de moi, j'étais mort? oui c'est sûrement ça!

\- attend Emp... désolé si je t'ai vexé je... c'était pas mon intention!

\- tais toi un peu.

Ne me laissant pas de répit, il se saisissa violamament de mes lèvres avant que nos deux langues ne partent en une dance passionnée, comme je ne m'y attendais pas, la gêne prit rapidement le dessus sur ce qu'il restait de moi, après plusieurs longues secondes, il se décida enfin à me laisser reprendre de l'air.

\- je t'aime aussi.

J'eus un hoquetement de surprise, lui, le grand Emperor venait de dire tout haut qu'il m'aimer aussi? complètement abasourdis, je me laissa retomber en arrière, avant qu'il ne vienne me rejoindre une dizaine de secondes après.

Il me prit dans ses bras afin de me garder contre lui pour venir nous couvrir tous les deux dans de magnifique draps en satin, je senti mes paupières se faire lourde et me colla un peu plus à lui, je voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le miens c'est dans un dernier murmure que nous nous echangeâmes un dernier mot

\- bonne nuit Eging.

\- bonne nuit aussi Emperor


End file.
